El Amor Nace de las Apuestas
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: SasuNaru! Kakashi piensa que Sasuke le pidió un favor, pero en realidad este estaba dormido.. Naruto kiere confesar sus sentimientos, pero resulta que luego de un enredo, él y Sasuke terminan haciendo una apuesta en contra de Kakashi.. que resulatará?
1. Poniendo Celoso a Naruto

Kyaaa!!! Un SasuNaru!!! () que en realidad lo escribí hace tiempo... (y ya está listo) pero recién ahora lo vengo a publicar :P (es que estaba en un cuaderno.. y me daba lata traspasarlo..) (dar lata: dar flojera.. pereza.. o algo por el estilo) em.. espero que les guste!!

El Amor Nace de las Apuestas 

Un joven rubio caminaba en círculos en un habitación. Ya llevaba 30 minutos así. Estaba desesperado sin saber qué hacer. Una puerta se abrió, y por el ruido que entró por la puerta, se podía deducir que era la entrada de esa casa. Unas mechas rosadas se asomaron, dando paso a una bella muchacha con unas bolsas de compra en la mano. Ella se dio media vuelta y por el asombro de ver a un hombre en su casa botó todo lo que había comprado.

-Naruto-kun!!! Me asustaste!!-exclamó la pelirosada.

-ahh!! Lo siento Sakura-chan!!-se disculpó mientras la ayudaba a recoger todo.

-qué haces acá?

-em..

-un momento.. cómo entraste?!

-jeje... somos ninjas, no? Tenemos que saber este tipo de cosas... n.n

-¬¬ está bien.. qué quieres?

-mm... te quiero pedir un consejo...

-claro.. qué pasa?

-pues... hay alguien.. alguien que.. que me gusta y... y no sé cómo decírselo...

Sakura lo pensó unos segundos.

-yo creo que debes decírselo directamente.. es lo más sincero...

-pero.. tengo miedo de su reacción.. no sé que vaya a decir..

-tienes un idea de qué piensa de ti?

-si.. bueno.. me lo dice todo el tiempo... que soy patético... desordenado.. cabeza dura.. pedazo de burro... y muchas cosas por el estilo...

-y si te trata tan mal, por qué te gusta?

-no vamos a decir que Sasuke te trataba muy bien y te gustaba igual.. ¬¬

-si... bueno... pero si de verdad quieres decirle y no te atreves.. mándale una carta.. aunque a mii, como ejemplo, me gustaría más una declaración directa...

-mm.. lo pensaré.. gracias Sakura-chan! n.n

Naruto salió corriendo por la puerta, ya más seguro de lo que haría.

En otra parte, dos hombres caminaban sin rumbo alguno. Muchas chicas que los veían pasar, susurraban cosas como:

-he oído que Uchiha y Kakashi están saliendo.. se juntan todas las mañanas...

-hacen muy bonita pareja...

Mientras, Uchiha también murmuraba:

-recuérdame.. por qué tengo que pasar esta humillación?!

-para poner celoso a Naruto.. n.n

-ah...

Por unos segundos los dos se callaron, hasta que Uchiha cayó en cuenta de lo que había escuchado.

-un momento... QUÉ?!

-cómo que qué? Si lo decidimos ayer en la mañana, Sasuke..

-cuándo?! No lo recuerdo.. además.. para qué quiero que Naruto se ponga celoso? Naruto?!

-pero si tú me lo pediste... cuando me estabas esperando bajo ese árbol...

------------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke dormía (se la había pasado bien anoche en una fiesta XD) tranquilamente bajo un árbol mientras esperaba a su antiguo maestro. De vez en cuando pronunciaba una que otra palabra entendible. Kakashi venía llegando con 3 horas de atraso, como era normal, y escuchó dos palabras.

-Naruto... (ronquidos) celoso....

-ah! quieres poner celoso a Naruto? n.n entonces yo te ayudo!

------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------

-ah.. creo que estabas dormido… v.v

-¬¬

-je.. pero eso significa que en tu subconsciente quieres poner celoso a Naruto...

-no.. ya me han dicho que mientras duermo digo palabras inconexas...

-ah.. bueno... ups.. pues... entonces arreglemos tu reputación!

-y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-ah....

Uchiha suspiró cansado, mientras otro grupo de chicas los apuntaba y murmuraba lo mismo que las anteriores. Un rubio se acercó corriendo, pero al oír las palabras "Uchiha", "Kakashi" y "saliendo", se detuvo y gritó:

-QUÉ??!!

Las chicas lo miraron asustadas, a lo que él agregó:

-oh.. lo siento...

-hey! lo logramos! Se puso celoso!-se escuchó decir a una voz conocida.

-cállate Kakashi ¬¬

-qué tienen conmigo? Por qué querían ponerme celoso?-cuestionó el rubio.

-dile tu... -.-lll

Mientras Hatake le contaba la historia a su otro ex alumno, Sasuke los miraba sin decir nada. Sin aviso, abrió sus ojos de forma exagerada y sonrió maléficamente.

-oye Sasuke-otra voz lo sacó de su ensismamiento-es cierto?

-qué cosa Shikamaru?-comentó este sin entender.

-lo de Kakashi y tú, por supuesto-interrumpió una rubia al lado del otro joven.

Shikamaru notó un brillo de malicia en los ojos de Uchiha.

-no, la verdad Ino ( y no se lo digas a nadie), es que Kakashi dijo eso para no aceptar que sale con Naruto...-lo último lo dijo en un tono más alto de lo normal para que todos le escucharan.

-QUÉ??!! Eso no es cierto!!! Pedazo de...!!!!-Naruto reaccionó de inmediato, pero Sasuke no le hizo caso.

-lo siento Kakashi, sé que debe ser humillante.. se trata de Naruto, pero debía arreglar mi imagen...

-¬¬ estás loco Sasuke.. saldría antes contigo que con Naruto...

-aunque eso sea bueno.. me ofende... ¬¬U

-no es nada contra ti Naruto.. es solo que no me gustan los rubios...

-ah? escuché lo que creo que escuché?-comentó atónito Uchiha.

-yo diría que si.. escuchaste lo mismo que yo...O.O

-creo que me voy a teñir rubio..-agregó cansado Sasuke.

-no.. te ves bien así..-dijo Naruto despreocupado.

-ah??!!-se asustó Sasuke.

-eh.. yo.. no.. nada...

-miren.. ustedes dos si hacen buena pareja...-acotó Hatake.

-estás loco??!!-siguió Sasuke.

-no.. hablo en serio...-lo miraron incrédulos y con cierto rubor en las mejillas- vamos Sasuke... tu sueñas con Naruto.. y Naruto.. a ti te gusta Sasuke...

-ya cállate!! Eso no es cierto!!!-gritó Uchiha, mientras que Uzumaki miraba el pasto, como si hubiera algo interesante allí.

-si no lo es.. pruébenlo... tengan una cita sin terminar ni besándose, ni durmiendo juntos ni nada por el estilo...

-pan comido! Te lo probaremos!-afirmó Sasuke.

-ah si?-preguntó el rubio con un toque de ilusión.

-si! Tendremos un cita y no pasará nada!

-y no te teñirás, cierto?-agregó Uzumaki.

-no... ¬¬ no sé cóm se hace...

-salen las instrucciones detrás del envase.. n.n

-Kakashi… COMO SABES ESO??!!!

**Estorbos: **cómo esta? Vale la pena traspasar el resto? Eso espero... igual le hice una que otra modificación.. bueno.. para los que no entendieron a lo que se referían Sasuke y Naruto con:

_"-ah? escuché lo que creo que escuché?-comentó atónito Uchiha._

_-yo diría que si.. escuchaste lo mismo que yo...O.O"_

se referían a que Kakashi dijo:

_"es solo que no me gustan los rubios..."_

LOS RUBIOS 

RUBIOS

Captan?

Eso espero... em.. de una forma más explícita.. no le gustan los hombres rubios.. le gustan los HOMBRES morenos... ahí cada uno saca una conclusión de quien será el afortunado de recibir el amor del gran Kakashi-sensei... jajaja.. bueno.. saludos y manden **reviews!!!**

HaRu 

P.D: **reviews!!!**


	2. Decidanse, Ganaron o perdieron?

Hola! cuanto tiempo.. (como 2 dias en realidad) actualizé pronto este.. porque yo lo tengo escrito.. pero dudo que vaya a hacer mucho como hasta diciembre.. tengo como 4 pruebas y 3 trbajos para dos semanas.. eso ta mal.. pero bueno.. no los aburro.. lean!

El Amor Nace de las Apuestas

Un rubio estaba parado frente a una puerta, mientras otro moreno lo miraba seriamente.

-no Naruto.. no comeremos Ramen..¬¬

-yo.. no! Nunca dije...

El moreno indicó la puerta frente a la que estaban.

-oh.. no me di cuenta...

-oye.. seguro que no tienes fiebre? Has estado rojo todo el rato.. no es necesario que salgamos hoy.. si estás enfermo...

-no.. le.. hicimos una apuesta a Kakashi.. y yo... no estoy.. no estoy enfermo...

-la apuesta... tu no dijiste nada.. ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-está bien.. u.u cambiando de tema de cómo sabes que las instrucciones de cómo teñirse vienen atrás del envase... qué gano si no pasa nada?-agregó Sasuke.

-mm.. bueno.. Naruto, supongo, querrá Ramen.. así que les pago una cita comiendo Ramen!! n.n

-QUÉ?!-gritó Uchiha buscando el apoyo de Uzumaki que seguía mirando interesado el pasto.

-y si gano yo... serán mis esclavos por todo un día y los obligaré a decirle a todo Konoha que se aman! n.n

-----------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------------

-y como no escuchaste te advierto que parece que si no atacamos de Nuevo a Kakashi como yo (que casi lo mato n.nU) terminaremos teniendo otra cita aparte de esta... -.-lll

-ah...-Naruto no quiso decir nada que molestara a Sasuke, porque en realidad le ilusionaba eso de otra cita.

-bueno.. a dónde vamos a comer?

-eh.. si no quieres en Ichiraku no tengo ni idea...

Suspirando el moreno miró hacia todos lados y luego comentó:

-y si vamos a mi casa y allí preparamos algo? Sería una buena forma de pasar el rato...

Naruto se sonrojó aun más, pero igual asintió. Sasuke le lanzó una última mirada inspeccionadora, como intentando darse cuenta de que enfermedad padecía su ex compañero del grupo 7. se pusieron en camino y Uchiha comentó:

-bueno.. la verdad tengo todo desordenado porque últimamente me he dedicado mucho a entrenar y casi no paso allá...

-no importa.. así me voy a sentir más cómodo.. por la costumbre de ver todo tirado...-Naruto sonrió de forma encantadora, a lo que Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa. Se quedaron por un minuto mirándose a los ojos fijamente, hasta que Sasuke se sonrojó y siguió caminando. Uzumaki sonrió feliz, por que había notado que en ese tiempo de alguna forma sintieron los dos el mismo sentimiento de calidez que desde hacía muchos años ansiaban sentir. Luego de que Naruto alcanzara a Sasuke, caminaron durantes unos cuantos minutos hasta que vislumbraron el hogar del moreno.

-oye Naruto... y ese pendejo que te sigue para todos lados?

-Konohamaru? Está en una misión...

-menor mal.. te acuerdas del escándalo que armó la última vez que nos vio caminando juntos?

-ah.. si.. cierto..-el rubio volvió a sonrojarse.

---------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto y Sasuke de unos 18 años caminaban juntos hacia su punto de encuentro a una reunión con Kakashi y Sakura, que la última exigió organizar. Sasuke se quejaba de por qué debían llegar temprano, si siempre Kakashi se demoraba y los dejaba esperando como 2 horas mínimo. Uzumaki se detuvo en seco frente a su amigo y acercó su cara a la de él. Por unos momentos lo observó con semblante serio y luego dijo:

-tienes los ojos brillosos, ojeras gigantes y estás pálido... Sasuke.. estás enfermo.. no deberías hacer venido.. ¬¬

-Naruto estás loco.. estoy bien.. no hay de qué..

-waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Naruto!!!! ERES GAY!!!!! ME HAS DECEPCIONADO!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Se volvieron a sonreír y entraron a la casa de Uchiha. Efectivamente estaba todo desordenado, pero Naruto no comentó nada.

-qué quieres de comer?-preguntó el moreno mientras entraba en la cocina.

-no lo sé.. qué prefieres tu?-Uzumaki entró también.

-qué te parece...?

se entretuvieron un buen rato cocinando. Naruto botó un par de huevos, Sasuke resbaló con ellos y mientras se reía, Naruto metió una mano a una olla con agua hirviendo. Después de un par de accidentes más, la comida estuvo lista. Naruto se sentó satisfecho en el comedor, mirando divertido a Sasuke en frente de él.

-qué gracioso tu ¬¬

-hey! fue entretenido tirarte la comida n.n

-y ahora qué vamos a comer? ¬¬

-podemos ir a Ichiraku :P

-nunca te rindes, eh?

-no.. bueno.. no lo hice con esa intención..

-TT TT y que la comida había quedado buena...

-puedo probarla?-comentó Naruto rojo.

-qué?!-Sasuke casi se cae de su silla.

-oh.. cierto.. lo siento...

-em... bueno.. si quieres saca un poco... con el dedo ¬¬

Naruto se acercó a Uchiha y con cierta timidez pasó su dedo por la cara del último. Se llevó su dedo a la boca y saboreó un poco de la comida que prepararon.

-si.. tienes razón.. está rica..

El rubio miró de forma extraña al moreno, mientras sus tripas emitían ruido.

-qué me miras? Quita esa cara!

-es que.. tengo hambre.. y tu estás cubierto de comida...

-ni lo pienses.. ¬¬

Uzumaki volvió a pasar su dedo por la cara de Uchiha, una y otra vez, hasta que entre los intentes de librarse de Sasuke, los dos se cayeron al piso. La posición en la que quedaron era bastante incómoda: Sasuke estaba lleno de comida tirado en el piso con Naruto encima de él. Se quedaron hipnotizados mirándose a los ojos y se fueron acercando sin decir nada. Sus corazones comenzaron a acelerarse al igual que sus respiraciones. Naruto sentía la respiración cercana de Uchiha, sin poder detener el impulso que lo embargaba. Su labios estaba ya a pocos milímetros, pero Sasuke desistió.

-ah.. lo siento.. yo... no debí.. de verdad... yo.. perdóname.. es que..

-no.. creo que Kakashi tenía razón.. pero..

-Sasuke.. lo siento.-Naruto besó esta vez sin vacilar y de forma deseosa al moreno-te amo...

Al día siguiente:

-hola muchachos! n.n cómo les fue en su cita?

-quieres la verdad?-preguntó Sasuke a lo que Kakashi asintió- perdiste...

-en serio.. bu...

-qué? Pero Sasuke si nosotros perdimos!-reclamó Naruto.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de odio a Naruto y agregó:

-Naruto.. no sé con qué soñaste pero anoche no pasó nada.. ¬¬

Kakashi solo se rió por lo bajo, comprendiendo lo que su ex alumno quería hacer.

-pero.. oh! Si.. es cierto.. yo.. lo soñé! Si.. soñé que perdíamos..-comentó Naruto aun confuso.

-perdieron, verdad?-dijo sonriente Kakashi.

- ¬¬ Naruto.. es tu culpa..

-mi culpa? Por qué?!-preguntó inocente.

-simple n.n-interfirió Hatake- es que si no hubieras reclamado.. hubiera tenido que creerle a Sasuke que ustedes ganaron y no tendrían que ser mis esclavos por un día...

-entonces... no sabes nada de lo que pasó anoche?-cuestionó incrédulo el rubio.

-nops... pero gracias por decirme que hubo algo!

-ah... bueno.. la verdad no pasó nada n.nU-intentó mejorar las cosas Naruto sin mucho resultado.

-ya no te esfuerces Naruto.. ya no nos creerá... --lll

-TT TT

**Estorbos: **les gustó? Espero que si.. por cierto.. el Flash Back estuvo inspirado en un fic que leí de Megumi014, lo pongo para que no me demande por derechos de autor.. n.n jajaja.. bueno.. espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía! :P aunque claro.. en realidad debería estar ya les dije sobre las pruebas y los trabajos... lo peor es que para la proxima semana tengo 3 pruebas y 2 trabajos que entregar.. TT TT bueno.. no hay de otra... saludos! Y no se olviden de los **reviews!!!**

HaRu 

P.D (para Sakurita-Kwaii): lamento que Kakashi y Sasuke no se hayan besado.. pero es que el fic ya lo tenía escrito.. y tenia donde meterle eso.. pero gracias! Me diste una idea para otro fic en donde si lo harán! Espero que lo leas cuando lo publique! Tu tb cuidate!


End file.
